


Topaz

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Request, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: This is written to fulfill a fanfiction request of Legolas x Reader on their wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfilled fanfiction request for Eira Oakenshield/Oropherion. She requested a lemon fic of LegolasxReader on their wedding night.
> 
>  
> 
> Also of note is that I had a difficult time writing this due to personal... stuff. So, I apologize if it's not as wonderful as it could be. Took inspiration from the songs, "I Do (Cherish You)" and "I Swear". Comments are welcome. I'm posting this from the rough draft at the moment, and will re-edit it later. Enjoy!

_ **Topaz** _  
  
_**by MoonofMorrigan** _

 

You stare at the ring on your finger; a small delicate thing with a single tear-shaped jewel of topaz with a smaller, shining jewel of pure light set on each side of it cast in silver, roses and blossoms carved into the band by the dwarf-smiths. A symbol of your commitment to one another, and commissioned by Legolas himself, which Gimli, his greatest friend, fulfilled with great care. It was indeed perfect, as was your ceremony. It was a grand affair, held in his father's own halls despite Legolas' now leading his own group of elves. Soon you, he, Gimli, and his elves would be leaving these shores.

 

Now, however, nervousness was beginning to set in. You were alone for the first time really, and all that was left to consummate your union was the act of love itself. You remain seated on the bed, feeling more exposed than ever in your negligee, as you waited for him to come into the chambers you would share with him now. You were taught in this place to not be ashamed of your body, but it had never been exposed for a elf-man to see before.

 

Your mother, and a couple of servants had reassured you regarding tonight's happenings that you would enjoy once you relaxed. Your mother however, did warn you that it would hurt at first when he completely claimed you. The idea of him inside you sent another wave of nervousness into the pit of your stomach, coupled with a tingle of excitement. You wondered what it would feel like after the initial penetration was over with. Would you like it?

 

You were sure Legolas would be as gentle and patient as possible, but even he had his limits. You look up at the doorway anxiously, then close your eyes to try and calm yourself. A moment later you hear his soft footfalls, and then see him enter the room and give you a gentle, sweet smile. His hair hangs loose from it's usual braids, and clad in his silver and black robes he makes a striking figure.

You smile, and after he crosses the room to make his way to you, he catches your hand and brings it to his lips laying a soft kiss on your knuckles. Your smile widens as you glance at his eyes briefly then look away, again feeling shy. Your attention is brought back to his movements as he sits down beside you, and brushes some stray locks of hair away from your face. He follows this with a caress of your cheek with his hand, tracing his fingertips along your jaw-line as he speaks quietly, "My lovely one."

 

"No, my dear one, you are star light itself, I am..." you begin to say, which leads him to silence you when he presses his left index finger upon your lips.

 

"I will not have you say ill things about yourself, the least of all on this night of all nights." He leans forward and catches your lips with his drawing you into a kiss that is deeper than any other you have ever shared with him. As he suckles your bottom lip you can feel his tongue urging your own lips to part and allow him entry. You oblige and mingle your own with his. You've never kissed anyone like this before, and when he pulls back it leaves you both winded and that tingling sensation you felt earlier has returned with more force.

 

He continues to look upon you lovingly, and notes your nervousness by the tenseness of your muscles when he reaches out to brush his fingertips along your collarbone.

 

"Nervous?" he asks.

 

You nod as you answer, "Yes, I'm worried I won't know what to do."

 

He chuckles and reaches out behind you with both hands and begins massaging your neck and shoulders with tender care moving behind you.

 

"I feel the same. My father reassured me that all we have to do is allow our love and passion for one another to take over. He says we will instinctively know what to do then." You see him shake his head with an apprehensive look.

 

You take comfort in knowing he is feeling just as jittery as you are about all of this, but the advice his father gave him was the same thing your mother and servants told you, which offers you more reassurance.

 

“Did your father offer any further advice as to what to do?”

 

You attempt to turn around, but are unable as he continues to work at the tense muscles in your neck. “Perhaps,” is the only answer he provides. You can hear the smile in his voice, which makes you blush with your own smile.

 

As he massages you, you take deep, calming breaths, and begin to relax your muscles, leaning into the sensation of his hands on your neck and shoulders. Noting this, he works his hands lower over your back, then finally when he reaches your waist stops and lays his hands upon each of your own. You can suddenly feel how close he is to you when he leans forward pressing his chest against your back and running one hand up your arm softly, as with the other brushes the tips of his fingers to along your hand then wrist in small sensual circles.

You again feel nervous, but do your best to banish it, and close your eyes and just let yourself feel the sensations you are now being bombarded with. It causes an aching longing sensation to pool with in you, and you find yourself turning your head to the side, as he encircles your waist and begins kissing your neck and the exposed portion of your shoulders slowly and carefully, as if exacting himself on a specific target with each pressing of his lips on your skin.

You hear a moan escape your lips, and you lean into him even more. You feel his hands return to your back, and arm again, only the one on your back slowly runs the length of your spine, sending a small shiver to run throughout your body. When both of his hands reach your shoulders and the fabric straps of your chemise, you tense for a long moment watching on your left side as he hooks his fingers under them and pulls them down your arms, exposing not only your shoulders, but your breasts. You pull your arms out of them, and try to resist the urge to cover yourself.

 

You feel the heat of his body against you leave and you turn around just enough to see him unfastening his own shirt. After he frees himself of it and lets it fall to the ground beside the bed, he gently takes hold of you by the shoulders and urges you to lay down. As you lay back you instinctively put an arm about yourself to hide your breasts. When you look up, you see him gazing at you with a blush on his cheeks. He then turns his attention to the garment still hugging you at the waist and with a swift but delicate movement pulls it the rest of the way down and off of you as you lift yourself up to help him. You quickly use your other arm to cover your private areas.

 

He chuckles with another blush to his cheeks. As you look up at him you look upon his strong chest and shoulder and neck with appreciation, a thoroughly sexual thought passing through your mind as you do. You want to touch his chest but are mindful that you would expose yourself to him if you did.

 

He reaches out to you and gently takes each hand you have draped about yourself, and lifts them out of the way, kissing each of your wrists in turn.

 

You begin to object, but he shakes his head, and you fall silent again. He lays your hands upon his own bare skin at the shoulders, and positions himself partially on top of you, his chest pressing mildly upon your own. It makes you gasp at the feel of his warmth on your naked, cooling skin.

"You do not hide yourself from me, my love. I told you already, you are beautiful."

He cups your chin in his hand and lays another kiss upon your lips. Then another, and another, each one becoming more urgent and making lust start to over run any nervous feelings you both are having. Your whole body is now aching with longing for touches and caresses that each kiss makes even more urgent. You become aware of the desperate desire to be touched in places you never thought you'd let anyone touch you, and an almost electric feeling running down to the tips of your toes.

Finally, after another kiss that leaves you both wanting more of the other he traces his lips along your cheek and jaw-line, and until then his hands had stayed fixed at your waist, but no more. They were now beginning to wander both higher, until they each cupped a breast. You gasp, then moan in pleasure as he begins massaging them, while he nips at your collarbone, then traces a path up the line of your neck.

 

You hear him whisper in a husky voice, "I want to know every inch of you," then he takes your earlobe between his lips and sucks on it. He goes for another kiss to your lips and says, "I want you to know every inch of me."

 

He takes your hand then, and sitting up somewhat, runs your hands along his chest which makes him copy the moan you had let out just moments before. As if been given permission you begin to let your hands wander over him, and you hear him gasp, and let out a heavy pleasure-filled sigh when you brush your finger along the nubs of his nipples. Throughout this you became vaguely aware of something hard brushing your thigh below his waistline where he lay pressed against you. That also sent a strange jolt of want through your veins.

 

At this, he begins caressing your breasts with his hands again, then with his thumbs rubbing the darker sensitive flesh in soft sensual circles until they harden. You feel your hands brushing the length of his back, and the bony part of his spine, as you hear yourself moaning, gasping and purring with pleasure at what his hands are doing, all while listening to his own whispers and sighs. He sits up again, and looks upon your bosom with a hunger you've never seen before, then leans down and takes one hardened pap into his mouth. You gasp loudly at the sensation of him sucking and licking at it, then sigh with closed eyes, feeling your back arch, as you hear yourself muttering, "Oh gods..."

 

He stops for a moment and you open your eyes to look down at him and see a little smile on his lips. He lays kisses along your chest as his lips make their way to the other and again sends another rocket of electric pleasure through your blood. You feel one of his hands, begin to wander lower and lower, upon your belly, fleeting touches upon your hips and you open your eyes just before you see the hand where his own wedding ring encircled his index finger disappear between your legs.

He runs his hand along your inner thighs and then looking up at you for what seemed to be permission, which you nod and bite your lip in anticipation and curiousity, at the moment before you feel him begin to touch your most private of areas. As you feel him gently run his hand and fingers against you in experiementation, you start feeling him hitting a something that causes you feel even more pleasure than anywhere else thus far. Every time he rubs his hand on it you moan and an aching, burning desire mounts. You realize your legs are slowly beginning to part as if each caress is coaxing them to spread further and further. When he hits the spot again you cry out as it feels even more powerful than before. You want him to keep touching you there.

 

You reach out and grab his wrist, then direct it back to the spot in question, which once he realizes what you're trying to do, he remains locked on it his eyes watching you the whole time as you begin to writhe and moan against him. A strange sensation begins to hit you just a little lower, another ache, as if there are other muscles that are begging to be administered to, and it isn't until you feel your hips begin bucking against his hand instinctively, and a single digit of his hand slips lower and inside a portion of your body that you realize what muscles they were.

 

You cry out, closing your eyes, and begin moving against his hand once more. You feel waves of pleasure beginning to wash over you, and mounting, then you hear his voice beside your ear, "Are you ready my dear?"

 

Your eyes open in realization of what he means, and once more you bite your lip. Are you ready? The aching, burning desire coursing through every inch of your body says so, but your mind is suddenly panicking. Yet you manage to quietly answer, "Yes."

 

You feel his hand leave the source of your pleasure and you watch as he undoes his pants, and you see what had been poking your leg come into full view. You look up at him tentatively, then back down as he lays beside you once more and runs a hand a long your inner thigh, reminding your senses of what you had just been feeling but a few moments earlier.

 

You can not help but be nervous. It looked so big! How can it fit?

 

He sees the look of sudden doubt on your face, and smiles, "It's ok. Relax."

 

You nod quickly and he positions himself on top of you, between your legs. He leans back down over you, and says, "I won't do it just yet. You're scared I can tell." You look up at him gratefully, and wrap your arms around his waist.

 

An idea hits you then, as he claims your mouth again and kisses you. As you feel his tongue slide across your lower lips and mingle with your own again you push your lower regions against him, which makes him gasp moan in your mouth. You begin moving your hips, feeling his erection between your legs. The sensation makes you sigh with a very loud audible, "Ooooh..." as you break the kiss with closed eyes.

Your hand reach out to touch him, and you run your fingertips slowly up and down and his torso as he kisses, nips and licks at your neck once more. You feel one of his hands reach between your legs and then feel him press himself more prominently against you as you continue rocking your hips, he begins doing the same. Finally, the feeling of needing something inside that one spot returned, and before you let the nervous wave of doubt take over again, you shout out, "Do it now!"

 

It takes him by surprise momentarily, but he quickly pushes himself to sit up once more, and now both of your hips still, he positions himself at your opening and seconds later slowly pushes himself inside you.

 

You cry out as your eyes well up with the burning pain caused by your hymen breaking, then look up at him and see the concerned look on his face. For what seems an eternity, but had to really only be a few seconds, neither of you move, and just when you can feel him beginning to pull out you somehow instinctively feel your muscles lock around him, and the pain gone.

 

"It's ok. Go ahead." you whisper. He gives you a doubtful look, but decides to do as you say.

 

"If it hurts too much, tell me and we'll stop." he says as he begins to start slowly thrusting his hips.

At first it is uncomfortable, not necessarily painful, just not pleasant, then when you force yourself to relax again, the uncomfortable feeling leaves you and not only starts feeling good, but begins to start mounting in waves of pleasure. Small, fleeting at first, but becoming stronger, which makes you close your eyes, your lips parting in a series of unspoken, pleasure filled sounds and words.

You open your eyes then, and see him looking down at you with a mixture of concern and a look of pure unbridled desire. He speaks your name in a husky breath and it sends a wave of pleasure crashing over you, making your muscles contract around him. Both of you moan at once and you can feel his rhythm begin to change to a faster pace which makes an even stronger wave begin to build up within you.

 

“Is it okay?” he asks you.

 

Unsure if he meant if it no longer hurts, or is the faster rhythm to your liking, you merely answer him with a simple “Yes,” then your head tilts back as the second wave overtakes you. You hear him say something softly in Elvish, but are unable to make it out.

 

His hands leave the sides of you waist where he had been grasping you for the longest time, and you're filled with an erotic sensation as he runs his hands along your hips, stopping briefly to squeeze your buttocks and then run the length of both of your thighs, which he clasps underneath at their bend and wraps them about his waist. You gasp as the movement opens you more to him, allowing him to thrust more deeply within. The deeper penetration begins to hit another center point with in you, while in some way with each thrust his abdomen is now hitting your clitoris, a pure pleasure point for you in every way. You gather your legs more tightly around him, and feel his hands wander to just under your thighs and remain rooted there.

 

You look upon him and are filled with the need to touch him and feel as much of him against your own flesh as possible. You abandon all reserve and run your hands freely over his chest and down to his hips and rub the inner crevices where his thighs and abdomen meet which to your delight makes him moan out your name. You slowly run your hands up his chest once more to his shoulders and grab them and gently pull him down to you, then place a hand at the back of his neck and kiss him with as much passion and lust as you can muster. Your hands begin to travel the sides of his rib cage and back, as you continue to claim his lips over and over, as your legs unlock from about his waist and but remain entangled with his own as you rub them along his.

 

The feeling of him inside you, the rhythm becoming faster and causing heat to begin to mount up from the wonderful friction within, and his body so close to your own, his skin, his lips all of it begins to let the world fall away and you are bombarded with wave, after wave of pleasure. Each one seems to cause the other to be more intense until finally with your eyes shut tight, your back arching against his body, your hips bucking against his mimicking his rhythm, and you are left grasping his arms tightly, a tidal wave crashes over you making you unaware of anything else around you, and fairly certain for an instant that your were going to die of it by how hard your heart was pounding. It isn't until it is over, that you become aware that you had been crying out in blissful, overwhelmed, strangled screams.

 

When you open your eyes you look upon him, as he thrusts deeper, harder and faster than before with his eyes closed and a mysterious, pleasant smile you have never seen before on his lips. Moments later he thrusts deeply and stops crying out your name in the tone you were, and you feel a gush of warmth flow inside you, sending a brief, but very small wave of orgasm through your own veins. It didn't match your own climax from moments before this, but it was enough to make you moan in delight, but seems to drain all strength from your ecstasy-filled body.

The rhythm of his hips stops for a second, and then he plunges deeply with in you just three more times, before he collapses on top of you, his arms encircling you, and holding you tight. You let out a sigh when you feel his member fall away from within you. His head rests on your shoulder for a moment before he kisses your shoulder and neck, and asks, “Are you okay?”

You smile widely at him, and nod a confirmation as you speak, “Yes, my love.”

 

He returns your smile and shifts himself off of you to lay beside you, and out stretches his arm to you, “Come here.”

 

You obey and snuggle up close to him feeling a draft begin to nip your wet skin, and you feel his arms encircle you. He draws you up to him and continues to kiss you on your lips and neck over and over, running his hands along you as he does for several minutes, then he cups your chin with his hand, before pushing a stray strand of hair from your cheek. He gazes at you for a long time, with a smile on his face.

 

“What?” you ask suddenly feeling self-concsious of your nakedness again.

 

He shook his head, the smile still on his face, “I was just thinking about how I have seen many wonders of this world already. No doubt I will see more. But none are as beautiful or fill me with a sense longing as you do. You're amazing.”

 

You blush at the compliment and look away from him for a moment, “If that is so, then it is only because I am with you.”

 

“My love,” he whispers to you in Elvish and kisses you deeply once more, before you both feel sleep set in. You fall asleep wrapped around him, and him around you in blissful, fulfilled peace.

 

**~FINISH~**


End file.
